Future Card Buddy Fight Shun Kyoto's Story
by Babycakes274
Summary: Following the plot of the T.V. series, but adding my character in it. Give me any thoughts and opinions you have if need be. Please!


Chapter 1

**At Gao Mikado's house**

"This is the right address, right?" A young teen known as Shun Kyoto asked. He wore a black turtle neck with a black trench coat. His hair was black and his eyes were the color of green. He looked to be 16 in age. "What do you think Zeus?"

Suddenly an old man appeared wearing a business suit appeared. He had a long shaggy white beard and sky blue eye.

"I think you are correct Shun."

"Ah man, what happens if Gao doesn't remember me?"

Zeus gave Shun a reassured look. "Do not worry so much. He's bound to remember you. After all, you are childhood friends." He replied.

"All right Zeus; let's go see an old friend." Shun said as he knocked the door as Merlin disappeared with a smile on his face.

As the door opened, a young mature looking woman had on an apron on which probably meant that she was cooking breakfast. She had on a yellow shirt with blue jeans and tennis shoes. Her blue hair and eyes seemed so calm and tranquil. When she took a closer look at Shun, she seemed completely shocked.

"S-Shun Kyoto, is that really you?" She asked.

"Y-yes Mrs. Mikado, it's been years since I've seen you."

She suddenly had the urge to embrace Shun which caught him off guard, but he was relieved to know that she missed him.

"Shun, why don't you come in? I'm sure Gao would like to see you though he's still asleep even though I've woke him up. He's probably gone asleep again." Mrs. Mikado said a bit angry with his sons' behavior.

"Thank you for letting me in your home." He respectfully said as he entered the residents.

The two made their way to the eating area and found a middle aged man with short black hair and eyes wearing glasses and also a small girl with pink hair and yellow eyes. Before I went to meet the two, I went up to a picture with offerings. It was a picture of a boy with black hair and green highlights who was smiling. I smiled at the sight of the boy as I did a quick prayer for him.

"Oh Takashi, it seems we have a visitor." Mrs. Mikado informed her husband as he turned around very much surprised.

"Well I'll be dang, it's Shun Kyoto. When did you get back?" He asked.

"Today actually, start school today actually and going on the field trip with Gao!"

"Shun, I'm so glad you came back!" The pink haired girl replied with a huge grin on her face.

"I'm happy to see you too Hanako, how have you…." He never got to finish as he heard a teen boy scream in panic.

They all wondered what happened.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Don't be made pudding." Shun heard another voice.

"You slobbered all over me." And something that sounded like a frying pan sounded the house.

The door swung open to reveal a teen boy that had black hair with red highlights and yellow eyes. He was wearing a blue jacket with a sun t-shirt and blue pants. He was accompanied by a small dragon that was red all over wearing golden armor.

"Hey mom, why didn't you wake me up? I overslept." The boy complained.

Mrs. Mikado looked a little upset as she was carrying some drinks.

"I did wake you up, but you must have fallen back to sleep. You're a big boy now, you should be more responsible and I also think you should say hello to a dear guest of ours." She informed him.

"A guest?" He asked as he looked around the table to spot Shun.

"Shun! Is that you? I haven't seen you since you moved 7 years ago. So what brings you back man?" Gao roared with approval as he put his arm around Shun's shoulder.

"Well it's a bit complicated. Maybe after the field trip, can I tell you?"

"Sure thing after the…FIELD TRIP! Ah man, I almost forgot! Wait, why do you know about the field trip Shun?" Gao asked.

"Well starting today I'm enrolled in Aoba Academy." Shun said happily.

"Awesome, but we should hurry." Gao tried to eat his breakfast really fast, but started to choke a bit.

"Are you ok? Here, drink this." His mother informed him as he took the drink from her hands and drank as he sighed in relief.

"You going to blame me for that too?" The armored dragon asked him.

"So your class is going to the Photon Metal Mine in Mt. Fuji?" His father asked him.

"Yeah, I've been looking forward to seeing where the Cordic cases are being made. Now we might miss it because of me."

"Don't worry about that, a Derek scale can fly you there with his buddy skill." Hanako told him.

"Huh? What do you mean his "buddy skill"?"

"It's like a special power you get from your buddy monster. It's different for each person though."

"Indeed it is." Shun agreed.

"What are we waiting for? Come on Shun, Drum, let's go! Catch you on the flip side!" Gao yelled as he dragged the dragon and Shun outside to run.

They stopped at the middle of the sidewalk as he dropped both Drum and Shun.

"Alright Drum, show me some of that buddy skill stuff and fly us over to the school." Gao commanded.

Drum said nothing in response.

"Huh, well?"

After that, they were force to run to the school.

"What made you think I'd let you use my buddy skill, huh?" The dragon said as the three kept running.

"Uhhhhh, give me a break, we are buddies, aren't we?" Gao asked as he stopped and tried to grab Drum but failed miserably as he jumped on his head to prevent being caught.

"Gao, you definitely need to cool down man. You always seem to get into trouble this way and it worries me." Shun said.

"Thanks Shun, but still…." Gao said as he looked at his buddy fighter.

"Well, to be honest with you kid, I'm not sure if I want to be your buddy." Drum honestly told Gao.

Gao looked mad now.

"Keep it up lizard brain. With or without your dumb buddy skill we're both going to make it on time for the field trip. It's been a long time since I've seen Shun and I want to make the best out of it."

"Oh yeah, I think you both have missed the bus." Drum informed the boys as a bus was leaving from a nearby bridge.

"Gah! I blame you for this." Gao replied the dragon.

"You're so pathetic. You and your buddy dragon." Someone suddenly said.

"Come here and say that!" The Sunfighter and Drum Dragon yelled at the same time. Shun was quite, smiled as he heard the familiar voice.

The three of them glared to the person that said this and found a group of people.

"Huh? What are you guys doing here? The field trip was today, right?" Gao asked a bit confused.

After that they all piled up in a van and they headed out to the mines.

"Mr. Neginoyama offered to give us a ride in the school car." A girl with purple hair and glasses informed the three.

"It's my pleasure, I'm just happy that everyone will be able to attend and I see you have the new student as well Gao. I heard you would attend our school Shun Kyoto and might I be the first to welcome you, I'm Hitotaba Neginoyama, I'll be your homeroom teacher from now on." The old man with green spiked up hair and dizzy glasses said happily.

"Thank you, Mr. Neginoyama." Shun said and a boy with brown hair and pale green eyes held out his hand.

"Hey there, names Baku Omori and that's Kuguru Uki. Also this is Kiri Hyoryu." Baku introduced the kid with light blue hair and purple eyes and the girl.

"And you already know Noboru. I'm so glad you guys waited for us, you guys rock." Gao said with a cocky smile.

"It wasn't my idea and I see that Shun hasn't changed one bit since we were kids, figures." He replied as he crossed his arms.

"But we all waited for you too Noboru." Kiri informed him which surprised him.

The other two friends agreed and Shun was smiling at Noboru's predictament.

Noboru now tried to cover his embarrassment. "Yeah well at least I got to school before Gao and his boneheaded buddy did." He said, but Drum suddenly appeared from a small light and he was complaining now.

"Who are you calling a bonehead? At least I don't put jell in my….."

Noboru quickly shut the dragons' mouth.

"Huh sir, excuse me, but Gao has his buddy monster out again." Noboru tattled.

"Wha…." Gao cried.

"You know the rules Mr. Mikado, no monsters allowed. Understood?" The teacher asked Gao.

"Why does that rule exist anyways? Monsters can't use their attack powers away from the buddy stage, so why can't they hang out with us? They're completely and totally harmless." Kiri asked.

"Yeah, I would like to know why as well?" Shun agreed to Kiri's question.

"They're cute, when they're not annoying." Kuguru added.

"You see, the reasoning is all monsters are, huh not limited to dragons by the ways, are beings that come here from other worlds. So they could be very dangerous or so some believe."

Drum returned into a card as he went back in Gao's hand.

"Drum dangerous?" Gao said as he went in deep thought as they continued their drive to the mines.

During the drive a phone was ringing.

"Sir, your phone is ringing." Kiri tried to inform Mr. Neginoyama.

"Cell phones are not allowed while driving, besides we will be at the mine soon I could check my messages then." He replied as he kept driving on.

Shun could sense something bad was going to happen and he needed to be ready for it.

As they arrived to their destination, it looked like they were the only ones to arrive.

"It's unusually quite isn't it?" Kuguru said a bit unsure.

"Yeah and where's the bus?" Baku added.

"Photon Metal Mine, maybe I'll be able to find something here that'll make me stronger at buddy fighting." Gao started off as he started to head in.

Shun was now worried for his friends safety.

"Gao wait!"

"Everyone, head right back in the bus at once! The school trip has been cancelled." The green haired teacher suddenly announced in a panic.

"Why, did something happen?"

"They're reporting some sort of accident; the buses are already heading back." Mr. Neginoyama.

"Uh sir, Gao just took off with Shun trying to stop him, toward the mine." Noboru informed the teacher.

Back with Gao and Shun, they looked at their surroundings and there were huge holes different sizes among the builds.

"What happened here?" Gao thought.

"Gao, why did you leave? You could get hurt." Shun said as he was catching his breath.

"Shun, don't worry, I just wanted to check…Huh?" He looked and saw a mysterious figure with silver hair and blue eyes. He was accompanied by Armorknight Cerberus.

Shun could feel the intense darkness from him and put his hand on his right eye in frustration.

"Surrender, we have you surrounded!" A robot voice commanded as multiple machines appeared in front of the two.

The mysterious figure held up a grey case and smiled.

"Mission accomplished, I have my Photon medal….." He replied as his monster howled in approval. He dropped the case in midair as the case fell in a dark hole which vanished. "…I'm going to enjoy this power this will give me."

His body was in cast with a dark aura.

"I cast, Thunder Devastation!" He announced as he came down with a his dark staff and made a thunder shockwave.

Shun was now very upset as the machines were immobilized where they stood from the shock. This wasn't how you should use buddy cards, he thought to himself.

"Hey, I'm pretty sure that's a card from the Danger World. So I'm guessing this guy might be a buddy fighter too." Gao said a bit shocked.

"Hey what gives? Are you trying to leave me out or what?" Drum suddenly said as he appeared beside Gao.

"Stay back you shouldn't be here."

"Who are those two?" The mysterious person said as his Cerberus went to attack the three.

"Game on!" Drum announced as he tried to counter with his drill, but failed as he was blown backwards.

Gao and Shun went to the injured dragons side.

"Drum! You ok?"

"This isn't….buddy fighting…..this is…..something weird…you two should….get to somewhere….safe." Drum told the two boys as he shut his eyes in exhaustion.

"Drum, wake up!" Gao cried desperately.

"You want to play too, little humans? Come on." The Cerberus mocked them.

"I'll get you for what you did to Drum, you mutant furball!" Gao went to the front in a fighting stance, Shun next to him in reply.

"We'll take him down together." Shun stated.

The man in black smiled in amusement as he struck his staff in the ground.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" He said as he came running towards the two with quick speed. "Let me take a closer look!"

He tried to attack the two boys, but the fended off the attacks and Shun got a clear punch to his chest as he staggered away as he held his stomach.

"Not bad."

"Don't expect me to go easy on ya!" The three headed dog stated as he went straight at Gao and Shun.

As the monster was going to strike, a man with brown hair and green eyes interfered by blocking the attack. He was also wearing green outfit with shoulder pads.

"Criminal Buddy Fighter identified!" The man said.

"The Buddy Police?" The long haired criminal said a bit shocked.

The man flew high in the air "Buddy Police barrier. You two better get out of here now." The cop replied as a barrier of light surrounded the mines.

"This is a Buddy Police barrier?" Gao said impressed.

Shun knew this wasn't going to work against an opponent as strong as this.

"Shun, should I assist you?" Zues said quietly to Shun without anyone else hearing.

"No, not yet, I want to see how this plays out first."

"This force field cannot be penetrated or broken until the buddy fight is over until one of our card core holders are destroyed. Now, pull out your deck and prepare yourself." The cop announced as he hovered over the criminal.

The mysterious criminal smirked. "With pleasure, Drill Bunker!" He cried as he held out a card that spewed out a blue blast headed straight for the buddy cop.

"Move out of the way!" Shun cried, but luckily the cop was able to dodge the blast, but his core case was destroyed instantly as the barrier seized to exist.

Another blast came toward the cop and imploded which injured him as he was on the ground holding his damaged card case.

"I've never seen an ability like that before. He destroyed my core gadget with one blow." He said as his blue core fell out of the card case and went to pieces.

"You worked your last shift Buddy cop. Time to punch out!" The black robed figure announced as he ran up to finish the job.

Suddenly, a huge armored green dragon came flying from the skies and attacked with his claws, but the robed man blocked it with his dark staff as he was forced back. A man appeared flying in with long light blue hair and red eyes. He also wore something similar to the other buddy cop, but was in his own style and it was the same color as his hair.

"Tasuku Ryuenji, you're just in time!" He pointed at him.

"Who are you, you outlaw and what have you done with Mr. Takihara?" The young teen asked a bit angry.

The criminal put his hand on his hip. "They call me, the "Wolf"." He replied with a satisfied smirk.

Gao came up holding Drum on his back with Shun in front glaring at the masked man.

"Gao is that you and who's that with you? You both get out of here. Let me deal with this. Go back to the van with your friends." Tasuku said to the two boys.

"Not a chance, you can't be alone with this guy. He's too powerful." Gao informed the buddy cop.

"He won't be alone, I'll support him. Zeus, let's go!" Shun stated as an old man with grey hair and a shaggy beard with blue eyes appeared next to Shun.

He was wearing a white tunic and his body was full of muscles.

"I will fight by your side, my mortal friend." The god replied as he held a bolt of lightning in his hand.

Both Gao and Tasuku were shocked to see Shun have a buddy, more less a powerful one. The masked man was intrigued as well.

"Shun, you're a buddy fighter?" Gao said astounded.

Shun smiled at his friend's shock face. "It's a long story Gao, I'll tell you after this whole mess is over." He promised.

"I can't let you fight. I don't want you or Gao to get hurt."

"The more the merrier right? Let's see who reviews the stronger fighter, show me your events!" The masked man yelled as he used the top of his staff that look like a drill toward the ground to create a crack in the ground towards Tasuku and his dragon, but they dodged it as they retreated to Gao and Shun's side.

"Now I get it, that isn't a buddy skill at all." The cop said displeased.

"Huh, then what is it?" Gao asked confused.

"Commander I, requesting the use of Future Force." He looked up at the sky, probably a satellite.

He then flew higher to the sky.

"Time to release…..the Future Force!" Tasuku cried as his core gadget glowed and changed appearance and so did he as his hair grew longer. He emitted a golden glow from his body.

"Now, time to test it out, I equip Drago Blade!" He announced as he held out a card that shinned and he was equipped with steel boots, gauntlets, and a huge sword.

"Wow that is unbelievable. Tasuku somehow made the power of the cards real." Gao said amazed.

"I would usually use this when it's an emergency, but I guess it's a better time for anything. Time to call out…..Future Eye!" Shun yelled as his right eye suddenly glowed and engulfed him until he was completely a different person.

Shun's hair changed into a white color with black streaks coming down and his eyes was now two different colors, the right was a golden yellow that glowed while the other one was a dark crimson red. He flew next to the blue haired cop.

"I equip Divinity Staff!" The white haired man said as he did the same trick as Tasuku, but what appeared in Shun's hand was an ancient staff with a four colorful gems circling a golden orb at the tip.

"B-but how….." The cop said in amazement, though he looked to be familiar somehow.

"Later."

The masked man was equally surprised.

"Did you just say Future Force and that eye….." He said as he flew in the air as well as he confronted to the two boys. "….how can you two have such a thing?"

"Wolf was it? This is how we treat criminals in my jurisdiction. Shun, I'll accept your help, thanks." Tasuku said as he charged at the criminal with Shun close behind.

"Don't worry, I'll support you."

"Drago Blade…" He cried as he jumped in the air behind the masked man. "…miss me!" He slashed his sword, but the man blocked it.

He slashed multiple times before he kicked the Wolf's stomach and he headed toward Shun. He chanted a spell as a golden fist appeared out of thin air and made contact with Wolf as he spiraled to a different direction. Tasuku wasn't looking as the Cerberus was coming for a clear shot at him.

"Oh no you don't, Athena's Shield!" Shun cast from his deck as a clear barrier surrounded the cop and the three headed beast also spiraled in mid air.

The green dragon, known as Jack, came flying in and kicked the dog out of the way. He came for another attack, but the dog made a counter attack with its drills. As they fought, Zeus casted multiple attacks of lightning that successfully hit Armorknight Cerberus as he came to attack the got as well, with no success as he shielded himself in a barrier along with Jack.

Back to the three human fighters, Wolf was forced on the ground.

"Equip Pascaric Spear…." He casted as another spear appeared from his hand, but was red in color. "….you two have some skills, but not to defeat a warrior like me!"

He flew up again and tried to spear Tasuku, but dodged and went behind him and he tried his luck against Shun as he brought his spears to strike, but he teleported from his sight next to the buddy cop. They both did a combined attack as Tasuku kicked Wolf in the back while Shun casted a wind spell and forced him back as the cop did multiple hits to the dark figure.

The two both descended back to the ground to see if the other cop was alright. The Drago Blade disappeared from the blue haired boy.

"Hey Mr. Takihara, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah….." He had trouble saying.

Shun went next to the injured cop and held out his hand.

"Sir, if you don't mind, I'll heal your wounds. I cast Apollo's Aura!" He announced as a ray of light engulfed Takihara and when the process was done, his wounds were healed.

"H-how did you do that? Was it the power of Future Force?" Takihara asked.

"No sir, but I'll gladly explain later. Right now, we must stop this "Wolf" character." Shun replied.

Gao came running up to the three, with drum still on his back.

"Why are the card powers real? How come you completely changed Shun? What is going on?" He had a lot of questions.

Tasuku sighed as he looked up at Gao.

"I asked you guys to get out of here. Please this is top secret buddy police business."

"I just thought maybe you might want to use this." Gao said as he held out the card known as "Gargantua Punisher".

"And why's that?" He asked confused.

"So you will be able to defeat this guy, that's why."

Tasuku pondered for a moment before saying, "But that card belongs to you now."

"But I can still lend it to you. We both know the power of this card; you've got to stop him. He hurt Drum and he could hurt others" Gao stated.

"I don't need it."

Takihara smiled at this. "Take it for their sakes, after all, this young man healed up my wounds." He said.

"If you think so, thanks Gao and I will use it if necessary." He thanked as he accepted the card as it changed from Gao's picture to his.

"Tasuku, if you'll accept, please, let me help you. I want to help out in any way I can." Shun said as he looked at the cop with determination.

He thought for a moment before he gave him a small smile. "I'll gladly accept your offer, Shun."

They both looked as Wolf got up to his feet with his three headed beast at his side.

"Who also knew they both would possess that kind of power, we're backing off." The Cerberus dog stated.

"You're not going anywhere, Buddy Police Barrier!" Tasuku cried as the same barrier from before came down surrounding the mine.

"No barrier in the world can hold me!" Wolf said as he threw one of his spears at Tasuku's core gadget, but was deflected off by Shun's barrier spell.

Wolf was now frustrated.

"The only chance for you to escape is to beat us in a buddy fight. Come forth, assemble dragon army. Dragonic Force, luminesce!" He announced as he readied five floating cards appeared from Tasuku's core gadget.

"Let the twelve Olympian gods protect us, luminesce!" Shun cried as he also summoned cards from his book core gadget.

"You both are fools, dark luminesce! Savage steel." Wolf mocked as he held out his dark spear and five cards came flying out from the tip.

"Raise the Flag!" The three fighters yelled as their respective buddy fighters held each of their flag in ready to battle.

"I'm going to call Extreme Sword Dragon to my center position" The cop said as a huge red dragon appeared wearing silver armor and held a sword in hand.

The dragon immediately charged at Wolf and slashed at him as he guarded from the attack. The dark player was down to 7 life points.

"Equip, with Histeric Spear! Armorknight Eagle to the left, buddy call Armorknight Cerberus to the right." He said as a huge eagle appeared with a lot of artillery on its back went to the left as the three headed dog from before went to the right. He also gained back a life point, so he was up to eight.

"Now go Cerberus, take over Eagle!" Wolf commanded as the dog attacked his own buddy and he suddenly was consumed in flames which subsided a few minutes before it took on affect.

"This is not good, Cerberus's ability is to make another monster his own, if attacked his soul takes his place so he won't take any damage. So in other words…" Tasuku said.

"A soul guard." Shun finished his statement.

"Armorknight Ogre to the left, go forth and attack the foolish cop along with Cerberus!" He called as an armored ogre appeared with a huge club and both his monster went to attack Tasuku.

"Not so fast, I cast Hecate Switch, with this counter spell, instead of having Tasuku being attacked; it will go directly to me!" Shun explained as a magic circle appeared in front of the two monsters as they disappeared into it. After a few moments, the magic circles appeared in front of Shun and the monsters advanced to strike, regardless of who it was. Shun defended himself from the attack as he was up to now four life points.

Tasuku was shocked at what this teen did for him.

"Shun, are you alright?"

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine. It's my turn now; I cast a special spell, Gauge Control! When this is in play, my gauge is increased by three cards since my life points are 4. Now that I have five gauges, I can now cast, Partner Switch! With this, I give up my attack phase so my partner may take my turn."

"Wait, what? What's with these spell cards?" Wolf said a bit pissed off.

"Shun, but…"

"Tasuku, I know we'll win. Take the final phase." Shun told him.

As he smiled at Shun, he went back to look serious at Wolf.

"Dagger to the left, equip with Drago Blade!" He said as he a purple dragon with armor went to the left and he summoned the same sword from earlier.

Wolf looked alarmed. "No…he can't…."

Tasuku made his way toward the masked man along with his dragons and he and Dagger Dragon took the first hit together lowering his life points to three.

"Now Jack, attack him!"

"Jack Battle Blade!" The green dragon cried as a huge blade appeared from his head and he went right at for Wolf.

"Man, look at him go." Gao said impressed.

"Now, I cast…Battle Aura Circle!" Wolf countered as a red aura surrounded him and which made Jack back off.

"Impressive, I'll give him that." Shun said.

"I survived your triple attack. I'll always be one step ahead of you." Wolf bragged as he looked like he was out of breath.

"Using the Battle Aura Circle was a smart choice, without a monster in your center, you can mummify my attack. Too bad for you, I expected you to use that. Time for my counter spell…I cast….Dragonic Charge…."

"You're going to increase your gauge now?"

"…Cast…"

"Alright!" Gao yelled in approval.

"Finish the final blow, Tasuku!" The magic user said.

A huge dragon hand appeared from dark clouds as they reached down for a gigantic sword that was chained up, but was unleashed and the whole sword was on fire.

"Remember it well, this is way of justice that turns away evil. Gargantua Punisher!"

"Tasuku Ryuenji, Shun Kyoto….I'll seek my revenge on both of you upon my last breath." Wolf stated as he was hit with the full blow of the sword.

Suddenly, the barrier was fading away.

"Error, the barrier is now off!" An announcement from Tasuku's deck holder replied.

Shun could suddenly feel a greater evil in the area.

"No…I don't understand…" The buddy cop was most confused, but then he heard lighting from the skies and Shun was now in full attack mode.

Purple lightning suddenly flashed down on Wolf and his buddy and they both vanished.

"The Buddy Police Barrier, it just disappeared."

After the ordeal, it was now the afternoon and a squad of the buddy police appeared to contain the area and make sure everything was safe. The buddy police were amazed at the recovery that Mr. Takihara had received from Shun and were curious of how he received this power so he and Tasuku took Shun to talk.

"Again, let me say, I'm grateful for what you did for me. If you hadn't healed my wounds with that mysterious power of yours, I'd be out of work for a week, thanks." The older police buddy cop said as he shook Shun's hand.

"I was just doing what I thought was right."

"Speaking of that "mysterious power", where did you obtain such a thing? I was told that we only had this kind of power, but yours goes without a use of a core gadget?" He asked a bit intrigued.

"Well, let me just say, I received this power when my….parents died." Shun said, choking up a bit.

Both the cops were very confused at this.

"What do you mean by this?" Mr. Takihara said.

"It happened 7 years ago after we moved away from Japan. We were getting everything ready in our new house. My…mother wanted me to go and grab some groceries for her. Of course I did what I was told, but when I returned….the house was in flames…." He started out and the cops faces were in complete shock. "…..I was so shocked to see such a sight, that I went in without thinking. I tried to find my parents, which with luck I did only to find them stuck on a huge wooden plank. I cried as I was trying to set my parents free, but it was no use. I didn't want to leave them in such a condition, but my mother and father told me to be strong and live on. A sudden fire of wooden I didn't notice was heading for me, but with my parents free hands, they pushed me out of the way and…" Shun couldn't take it anymore as he cried. The buddy cops didn't know what to say to this, even on the other line of the buddy police headquarters, the whole team was shocked.

"Shun, it's alright if you don't want to tell us such a painful memory." Tatsuku informed him, but Shun nodded his head.

"N-no, you have to listen till the very end and so does your Commander. I know he's listening. After the incident of my house turned to ashes I decided to run away, bearing the shame and guilt of my parent's death. I wished that I could have done something to prevent such a thing from happening. I guess it worked to well as I began to feel a power grow inside me and suddenly I could feel a great power in my left eye. I never really understood why until Zeus showed up and helped me and from that moment on, he was my buddy partner. Now you know how I got Future Eye." Shun replied a bit miserable.

"….I'm sorry for your parents Shun and thank you for explaining and by the way, do you have anywhere to live?" The blue haired teen asked concerned.

"I think I'll be alright, I was going to ask the Mikado's if they could let me stay with them since Gao's parents and mine were so close when I used to live here."

"Well, if that's the case, than that will be all. Thank you for your help with that criminal and Shun, if you want somebody to talk to or need some help, let me know." Tasuku told Shun as he handed a buddy card and a slip of paper with his phone number on it.

"Thanks Tasuku, I will. I'll be seeing you later, you too Mr. Takihara." Shun said as he raced off to join Gao and the gang.

Tasuku smiled as he walked to the entrance of the mines to meet up with the green haired professor.

"Thanks sir, you be careful on your way back, ok?"

"Indeed, you boys have it really rough, don't ya? Give my regards to Commander I." The professor said as he took his leave.

"Please I just have to know. What were those special powers, you, Wolf, and Shun were using?" Gao asked suddenly as he approached the cop with Drum on his back.

"It's better you don't know. Buddies Fights a fun game and your my best opponent. Don't let what you saw today change that for us…." He replied as he took out the card he lent from Gao. "…Here."

Gao seemed a bit disappointed. "Yeah, just….. what I mean is…" He did say much as he took the card.

"Please, it's for the best and please tell your friend Shun we'll be keeping close eye on him." Tasuku insisted.

"Shun…. yeah, sure!"

After that it was pretty much a better ending to an exhausting day.

As Shun arrived back with Gao to his place, Shun explained his situation to the Mikado's and questions quickly were answered. Surprisingly, Mrs. Mikado was willing to let Shun stay with them and Gao was thrilled to have his childhood friend stay with him.

Chapter 2

The next day, Shun and Gao had already made their way at school as Shun was sitting on a bench with Drum standing up and an older man with a long white beard and was wearing a nice suit coat with his white hair slicked back was behind Shun with a grin on his face as they three was watching Gao.

"I cast….Green Dragon Shield!" Gao yelled as he tried to bring the card to life, which in doubt didn't work.

"Mmmmm, five out of ten." Drum rated.

"Very funny, Tasuku and Shun were so good at it." Gao said as he looked like he was thinking.

"Gao, I wish you would just forget what happened the other day and focus on other things." Shun replied.

"But Shun, I know you explained about how you got your powers, but why did it have to be something like that?" Gao asked.

"Well, it's not like…" But Shun was quickly interrupted when Kiri suddenly arrived.

"Hi there Gao, Shun!"

"H-Hi, Kiri…" Gao said surprised.

"Hey, Kiri!" Shun greeted.

"What are you up to?" The boy asked curiously.

"Well I was just….um…."

"Hey guys, Baku have just finished your deck!" Kuguru informed with a smile.

"I balanced out adding Gargantua Punisher by throwing four Drum Bunker Dragons, Pile Bunker Dragon, and Steel Fist Drago Knuckle. It's a super aggressive deck and it might be my finest work." Baku explained.

"Very impressive structures build, Baku. You may be one of the best deck constructors out there." Shun complimented.

"Thanks Shun."

"Shun's right, that sounds sweet! Come on, let's try it out!" Gao said excited.

"No way. This deck is way too complicated for a beginner like you to handle." Baku told the Sunfighter.

Gao was disappointed once again. "Man, what's it going to take for you to believe in me?"

"You can start with your lunch." He informed Gao as his stomach growled.

"And by the way Shun, this here is your buddy right?" Kuguru asked.

"I am Zeus, god of the heavens and from the legend world, a pleasure to meet you, young miss." Zeus said as he bowed in respect.

"Wow, so you have the Super Ultra Rare Zeus huh? That's very interesting Shun. So, how's your deck up to rate with having a god?" Baku said wanting to know.

Shun smirked at this as he went through his deck case and took out his deck.

"This is one of three decks I hold for the Olympians." Shun replied as he handed it to Baku as he looked through it.

His eyes widened as he looked at each card looking more surprised than the last.

"You have a Ritual Summon card, Call of the Gods card….holy cow, he even has Olympus! This is….. I mean…..wow….." Baku said speechless.

"Huh? Shun, I haven't heard these cards, you didn't use them in the fight against Wolf?" Gao said a bit confused.

"Oh, that was a special case. That deck was used primarily to support a team member. The one Baku has is my main deck." Shun said.

"That's so cool Shun; you're apparently ready for anything." Kiri said.

"Well, I guess you could say that."

The bell suddenly rang.

"Well, it's time for Judo class, let's go before we're late!" Gao said as they all raised to their class, minus Kuguru.

The class started and apparently Shun was surprised to see that Gao was the teacher for this class and by how he looked at the others as they practiced, he wasn't messing around, except Testuya.

The banana haired kid was saying "yo" as he was pushing his opponent back which made him confused.

"Testuya, stop goofing around!" Gao said with a serious tone.

"Yo Yo, why so serious, amigo?" He asked.

"Because if you lose focus, than someone's going to get hurt."

"Sorry yo."

Shun was so impressed on how Gao was keeping his composure of all of this, even though he was older than him by two years.

"So how does Gao know so much about this stuff?" Kiri asked.

"He's won three consecutive national championships with his "Mikado Style: Aikido Justu"." Baku explained.

"Wh-what? He competes against adults!" Kiri said surprised.

"Yup and he's also said he's trained in Judo so they made him the instructor."

"That's pretty cool, Gao." Shun said impressed as he Judo flipped his opponent with ease.

But he suddenly felt some cold, dark presence headed they're way.

"Hey Sunfighter, Demigod… my new friend, Rouga here has something he wants to ask the two of you." Noboru informed the two teens as a man with grey hair and was wearing a nice grey suit coat and had a white parrot on his shoulder was looking around for the two.

"Better watch it, yo. Gao not in a good mood, you know what I'm saying…." Testuya piped up, but Shun sensed hostility toward this teen so he went in front of him as Rouga was going to shove him out of the way.

"Stop…..what?" He asked a bit irritated that someone blocked him.

"We're right in the middle of our Judo class; I suggest you leave my friends alone." Shun said with a serious look about him.

"Thanks Shun, yo."

"So wait, is that….." Kiri was saying and Baku took over.

"…Rouga Aragami is the top ranking fighter in the eighth grade."

"So, what do you think he wants with Gao and Shun?"

Gao and Shun both looked at Rouga for a few moments before he said something.

"Funny, being the only rival of Tasuku Ryuenji acknowledges and the new transfer student that I've heard has a Super Ultra Rare Buddy card, I was expecting a little more….."

"Are we supposed to guess what you want?" Gao asked.

"I want to buddy fight you and that kid during lunch break. Come to the fighting stage, don't be late." Rouga seemed to order them as his bird repeated the last words of his sentence.

"And why would we want to accept a challenge from you?" Shun said still glaring at him.

"Because what I said to Gao the other day at Castle."

Shun thought hard for a moment before he found what he meant and was more angry.

"I disagreed then, I disagree with you now." Gao told the eighth grader.

"You have nothing on Gao, leave him alone, now!" Shun stated as he defended his friend.

"And that's why; you two will accept my challenge. Because you claim you don't care if you win or lose and you care to honor you friend." Rouga said with a smirk.

"I don't buy it one bit. We're probably some sort of scheme to put us up against Tasuku and we will have no part in it." Shun told him as he started to walk off with Gao.

"Why you….." But before Rouga could grab Shun's shoulder, he stepped on a banana peel and fell backwards.

"HA Ha, I've seen it a thousand times, but the banana peel gag never gets old." A demon that was all purple wearing a yellow hoodie that was opened was smiling.

"It's like you're always telling me, "Every tense situation, needs some comic relief."" Testuya said.

Rouga was starting to stand up a little pissed off. "Asmodai is your buddy, huh? You punk, you'll pay for humiliating the great Rouga Aragami!"

"Let me guess… the fighting stage after lunch? You're on!" Asmodai accepted as Testuya was upset with this.

When the battle started, it was clear that Testuya was having trouble against Rouga and he eventually lost. As it ended, Gao and Shun were out of their seats looking ever so angry at the sight of Rouga.

"Rouga, my man, that was an awesome fight!" The magic user congratulated.

"You are so pathetic. Did you honestly think you could defeat me?" Rouga shot down his opponent as he gasped.

This made Gao angry and Shun knew he had to stop him since he saw what this could do to Gao.

"Hey, Testuya's my friend, you can't talk to him like that!" Gao said now in full Sunfighter mode.

"Is there something you want to say to me?" Rouga taunted.

"Stop being a jerk! At least show some respect to the people you're fighting!"

Rouga smirked at this. "I see I've struck a nerve. What are you going to do about it?"

"What?" Gao said shocked.

"My you're a sensitive one huh? You make it so easy, he's just the bait to lyre you out!"

Testuya put his head down in shame. "I'm the bait?"

"Hey don't listen to him. He's just bitter since he can't bust a move like you." Asmodai comforted his buddy as he held his shoulder.

As Gao was about to put on his jacket on and do his entrance as the Sunfighter, Shun raised his hand in front of his friend and Gao was confused.

"Shun, what are you doing?" He asked concerned.

"Gao, I cannot let you fight this man. He's going to make you do something you will probably regret the rest of your life and will remind you what you truly wanted to forget. Please, don't fight, but watch instead. I want you to watch me closely and get something out of this battle and remember what it truly means to buddy fight. Rouga Aragami, I challenge you to a buddy fight!"

"Oh, so the new kid will fight me I see and sticking up for your friend no doubt, but I'll show you that friendship is just a meaningless word. This is perfect, well meet here after school." Rouga said with a laughed.

After that, it was preparation time for the big match and Gao looked like he was still angry with Rouga.

"Shun, why did you want to battle Rouga? I should be the one to fight him and I know I'd win if I had the deck Baku built for me."

"It was because of that very reason that I did what I did. Look, everything will be explained during this fight, I promise you that Gao. Now I'll see you all at the stadium." Shun replied as he ran off away from the group.

"Do you think Shun has a chance of winning?" Kiri asked a bit concerned.

Baku just nodded his head in approval. "Yes, with all the cards I've seen in his deck, he's already has the advantage and he made a good point Gao. Let's just watch and see what happens."

"Your right Baku, let's go."

Somewhere outside of the school, Tasuku was patrolling the area with Jack in the skies and the announcer of Aibo Academy was announcing the match.

"Welcome back to the Aibo Academy Fighting Stage. The battle between Rouga Aragami and Shun Kyoto is about to begin!"

"Wait, did she just say Shun?"

Hanako noticed Tasuku and smiled as she was getting his attention.

"Hey that's Tasuku. Hey, you're just in time to see my brother's childhood friend buddy fight!" She said.

"Oh yeah?" He asked intrigued to hear this.

**In the Fighting Stage**

"It's the mysterious transfer student, Shun Kyoto who is a 6th grade student that is not ranked in his class but instead rumored to have a Super Ultra Rare Buddy. Let's see if this kid has any skills." Paruko announced as she was hovering around in a saucer.

"Go Shun! You can do it!" Hanako cheered.

"You know it, get this guy for me, yo!" Testuya agreed as well.

A small laugh came from another student, who was in fact, the student body vice president. "Rouga will breeze over this Shun Kyoto boy. He's a transfer student and he's not ranked so he's probably going to fail miserably." Magoroku Shido said in a bored tone.

"Yes, let's hope the masters plan works. Rouga's blowing off steam might shift his focus back to our mission." The girl next to Shido replied with a straight face.

"It's time to call upon the gods of the mythological world, luminize!" Shun called out as he swiped six cards in front of him from book as it faced down.

"I'll strike you with my blazing spear, luminize! Brutal Steel!" Rouga called as well as he had a spear appeared from his hands as he also called out six cards.

Tasuku was shocked a bit. "Wait, that sounds familiar." He seemed very aggravated at this.

"BUDDY….FIGHT!" Paruko announced with the crowed as they all cheered.

_"What is it you want to show me Shun?" _Gao thought not knowing what he's missing out on.

"Now raise the flag…" Both of competitors yelled.

"Legend World!" Shun said as a flag with Legend World symbol appeared floating as Zeus stood behind Shun, tunic and lightning bolt ready to go.

"Danger World!" Rouga simply said as he struck his flag on the ground and his eagle perched on a stone pedestal.

The stage changed and it was time to battle.

"I'm so excited. Shun is using an extremely new deck that is top rank, Legend World. Is Rouga going to show us the destructive power of his Armorknight Deck again? We'll soon see since he's going first!"

"Charge and draw. Legend world, I'll admit, an admirable choice, but not good enough to beat me, I call Armorknight Ogre to the center area!" He replied as he summoned an armor ogre to the center of the field.

"I also call to the center….out of the darkness, absorb ogre Armorknight Demon!" He cried as an even bigger monster that was blue all over, had bat wings and had guns strapped to his arms fired a huge beam at ogre who disappeared immediately and the Demon took its place as it was smoking.

"Once again, Rouga is quick to call out his greatest monster in his entire deck, the size three, Armorknight Demon!" Paruko said.

In the stands, Hanako was surprised to see what just happened. "He made it absorb his own guy?"

"It's that monster again." Kiri said.

"Trident Cannon!" The Demon cried as he stored power in its two cannons as it fired a purple beam at Shun who was not fazed by the attack as it lowered his life points to seven just like in Testuya's battle.

"Ah oh, he's three life points down. Unless Shun can destroy this demon soon, his first buddy fight will be ensured to Rouga!"

Shun just stood there and look like he was thinking.

"Why is Shun just standing there?" Kuguru said a bit worried.

"Yeah, he needs to destroy that demon now!" Gao agreed.

"Wait Gao, I think Shun is thinking of a strategy before he heads in and attacks." Baku replied with an interest smirk on his face.

Rouga was starting to get impatient as he stabbed his spear on the ground to try to get Shun's attention.

"What's the big hold up, huh? I'm not going to stand here all day!"

Noboru looked bored just watching this battle. "Shun's probably going to fail miserably. Rouga's going to win. There's no way Shun's actually going to achieve a victory."

"Draw, charge in draw!" Shun said as he drew a card and left to the other one to his gauge.

"Rouga, I'm going to show you what it truly means to have friends that you need to protect and I'm going to show you that winning isn't everything….." Shun explained as Gao was stunned to know that Shun knew what was bothering him.

"….I call Apollo to the left, Artemis to the right and Zeus in the center…"

As he said this, a man wearing armor of gold took the left of the platform. He had short blonde hair and blue eyes and he seemed to radiate the sun. A woman took the platform to the right and she was wearing a white tunic with silver armor pads and was wearing a silver circuit around her forehead. She had black flowing black hair and blue eyes and she seemed to have the moon at her side. Finally Zeus took the center as he appeared in a flash of light as he was ready for combat.

"Hey, that's the triple fencer remover!" Kiri said shocked.

"Yeah, cause that demon is super crazy strong, yo!"

"Impressive, apparently you can call upon Zeus without the use of your gauges even though he's a level three bravo, but you still can't beat my demon." Rouga said not impressed.

"I equip, Divinity Staff! Now Apollo, Artemis, attack Armorknight Demon together!" Shun commanded.

"I like a good hunt, brother; you better not get in my way." Artemis explained as she appeared in the center of the arena with the Demon facing her and Apollo at her side.

"You should be happier sis, we both get to be in the heat of battle as one!" Apollo said as they confronted the beast together as they blasted a fury of arrows at the demon.

The demon also fired and even with the two working together, they were having a bit of trouble.

"Apollo's and Artemis's power together are five thousand, that's still too low with Demon's eight thousand defense. Does Shun have a plan up his sleeves, or is his inexperience with being the new transfer student pressuring him?" The girl with pink hair said.

"I cast, Offering to the Gods!" Shun casted as the women were feeling more stronger, but not enough to defeat Demon.

"With Offering to the Gods, it brings Apollo and Artemis up a power of two thousand." Noboru said a bit nervous.

"Doesn't this kid get it? Even with the extra power, he still won't be able to defeat Armorknight Demon."

"I cast, Offering to the Gods!"

"W-what? Two consecutive Offering to the Gods?" Rouga said a bit alarmed.

The siblings were suddenly engulfed with renewal energy and overpowered Demon as he was hit in the powerful blast of godly light and was destroyed.

"With a double whammy attack, Shun managed to destroy Armorknight Demon and with Apollo and Artemis on the field together, Rouga gets inflicted by how much gauge cards he has!" Paruko explained as the siblings blast another volley of arrows at Rouga as he tried to defend, but his life points went to seven.

"Zeus, show him what the god of the heavens can do." Shun said as he pointed his staff at Rouga.

"Certainly, Shun." Zeus said as they both began to build up power and it released on Rouga as it put his life points to three.

Tasuku was surprised at this and smiled at the sight of Shun knowing how well he was playing and for the reason he was doing it.

"I'm in shock, with Zeus's combine power with Shun's Divinity Staff, he can attack where he is and it makes double the damage for each god present on the field! What a devastating move."

Kiri was now even more impressed. "Rouga has three points remaining."

"Awesome!" Hanako yelled.

"It's still his move…" Kuguru implied still worried.

"With his life points down to three, if Shun has the card I think he has…." Baku started to say as Shun reviled his final phase.

"It is time, final phase (through this battle, I hope you learned something, Gao). I cast Kronos Strike!" Shun cried as a huge magic circle appeared directly above Shun, facing Rouga and it started to glow as a huge being appeared holding a palm.

He looked straight at Rouga and faced him as it seemed he pierced his heart as he pointed his hand at him and yelled, "Strike!" and a huge particle beam of the five nature elements came together and headed towards Rouga.

"SHUN…KYOTO!" He yelled as he took on the full blast. "I…won't….forget this…" His flag disappeared and it was over.

_"Game over, winner, Shun Kyoto." _An automatic voice announced from his core gadget.

The crowd cheered with enthusiasm as the monsters disappeared and Shun took a relieved sigh as he smiled for his first win.

"That's our Shun for you, Yahoo!" Hanako replied with a smile on her face.

"Crazy, it was only his first turn." Kiri said in awe.

"I can't believe it, he annihilated the top rank fighter of grade eight in just one turn, yo!" Testuya cried equally surprised.

Gao was most shocked of all and he now knew what Shun meant now.

"I'm stunned. I never would have expected a none ranked student to have beaten Rouga." Noboru said speechless.

_"Shun, by the look on your face, you've taught Gao a valuable lesson to not lose himself and have fun playing the game rather than to win it." _Tasuku thought as he smiled at the sight.

Shun headed to where the group was and they all were very proud of him, especially Gao.

"Shun, you were right. Rouga reminded me of what I used to be when in the past all I wanted to do was win and I wanted to change his mind and tell him it was wrong and prove it to him, but you showed me otherwise not to lose myself. You've taught me by being a good childhood friend I should accept everyone and be their friends too. So thanks Shun." Gao said as he shook Shun's hand.

"You're welcome Gao, just remember, don't ever put yourself down and blame yourself. You have friends who you can rely on if you are in trouble. Always remember that Gao." Shun told him with a grin.

As they continued to talk, Shun sensed Tasuku about to leave, he told the goodbye and Gao to meet him home and he headed to were Tasuku was as he was about to fly with Jack again.

"Tasuku!"

The cop turned around and grinned.

"Shun, that was an amazing battle you did out there. I could tell you were fighting for a good reason and helping Gao out."

"Of course I would, I'm his childhood friend, I've got to look after him." Shun honestly said.

"Indeed you are."

"Before you leave Tasuku, I like say something to you. Please don't do anything rash Tasuku. I can see in the future for you that it will be very bleak because of some misshape, but if that surely comes around, I want you to call me."

"Wait, what do you mean Shun?" Tasuku said confused as did Jack.

"You will know when the time has come. I'll catch you later."

Before that Tasuku was now in deep thought as to what will happen with his future and what it might hold.

Chapter 3

The next day, Gao and Shun headed to the Aibo Academy main entrance to find a poster. Kuguru and Baku were there along with Drum.

"ABC, Aibo Buddy Cup?" Gao read a bit confused.

"Is it that time of year again?"

"What exactly is the Aibo Buddy Cup anyways? I've never even heard of it until now." Shun honestly told the group. Gao agreed as well.

"What! You really don't know?" Baku said thinking how dumb they were.

"How could they? Gao hasn't started buddy fighting after the last tournament and Shun hasn't started an actual buddy fight since yesterday." Kuguru pointed out.

"Yeah, but at least they both should have heard of it."

Kuguru gladly explained. "The Aibo Buddy Cup, also known as the ABC Cup for short is a major buddy fight tournament open to the elementary and middle school students of our school. It's the number one event for those in the buddy fight class and my favorite tournament."

Shun was interested in this.

"Wow, sign me up!" Gao yelled with enthusiasm.

"I can hardly wait!" Drum agreed.

"Interesting, I would love to join in this event, how about you Merlin?" Shun asked his buddy as he appeared in his disguise.

"It would be an honor."

"Before you get too excited, this is a team competition, so you need to form a group of two or four students." The purple haired teen explained.

"Huh, a team? Baku, I want you to build my deck!" Gao said quickly as he and Baku grabbed each other's hand in respect.

"Sure, but only if you listen to me, ok?"

"First time for everything."

Kuguru went between them from the side and interrupted. "You're going to need an analyst too. I'm I right?"

Drum was confused at this. "What's an analyst? Something you can eat?"

"An analyst is a person that keeps track of all the card data and recommends play strategies."

Baku took over from there. "In other words, she's a walking, talking card dictionary."

"Wicked! We can use that!" Drum said as they all had their hands in the middle.

"Wait, what about Shun?" Kuguru said.

Shun waved his hand to her.

"No, you guys should form your team the way it is now."

Baku looked a bit displeased that Shun wasn't going to participate.

"Wait, so you're not going to participate?"

Shun smirked to Baku's question. "Well, I didn't say that. I will be competing, but I'll form my own team and I have the perfect candidates. Give me a second to call them….."

He started to call on his phone and a few minutes later, two people showed up. Shun's companions were actually twins, boy and girl. The boy had medium length green hair and yellow eyes and was wearing a white V-neck with a blue sweatshirt, sleeves rolled up, and blue jeans. His sister had the same color hair and eyes, but then length of her hair was much longer to her hips (that was tied in a ponytail) and she on the other hand was wearing a orange tank-top with light blue shorts and white tennis shoes.

Gao's group were surprised to see them.

"These two are in the same grade as we are. They both saw my fight yesterday and wanted to form a team so I said yes. These two are the Hiashi twins, Shiro and Shiki. Shiro is probably up to par in the use of card data with you Kuguru. He has been analyzing data cards since he was in the fourth grade. I think you two will get along well together I'd say. Baku, I think you better watch out cause Shiki here is my deck builder. She looked through my deck and rearranged them to a more high level potential, here, take a look." Shun explained as he handed Baku his deck and flipped through them and smiled as he was impressed.

"Very interesting, to think that when I saw Shun's deck for the first time, I knew it was powerful, but now it's beyond my comprehension. To a fellow deck builder, it's nice to meet you, names Baku Omori by the way." He replied as he shook hands with the girl as she smirked at him.

"Likewise Baku. I look forward to seeing how well you prepped Gao's deck."

"So you know all there is to know about card data huh? That's amazing! As you heard from Shun, I'm Shiro Hiashi, it's a pleasure to meet you." Shiro said as he took the Kuguru's hand and planted a small kiss.

She started to turn all red.

"Y-yeah, I'm Kuguru Uki, I look forward to advancing my knowledge with card data with you, Shiro."

Shun couldn't help but smile at a new friendships he had just formed.

"So now we both have a team!" Gao said as the groups were excited about this.

"Now all we need to do now is figure up a team name for each." Shiro stated.

"Shiro is absolutely right." Kuguru agreed.

The rest of the groups were a bit confused.

Then suddenly everything went to chaos as Gao wanted to name their team, "The Mighty Sunfighters", but Baku didn't want that and argued about it and went off saying he'll make his own team as Gao stated he didn't need him and stormed off as well leaving Kuguru and Shun's team a bit worried.

As the day dragged on, Shun's team was had listened to Kuguru's plan to make Gao understand the importance of a good deck build and were invited to Kuguru's place and watch Baku help Testuya with his deck building. During that time, Gao and Drum came in, disguised and they watched as the master quickly arranged the deck to what Testuya wanted it to be. Shiki managed to step in and help in a few times and those two were an unstoppable team. After that, the next day was a surprise when Testuya told Baku, Kuguru, and the Hiashi twins that he was going to face Noboru. Gao overheard and was starting to get a bit jealous as to the fact Baku was helping out Testuya, but wanted to see what would happen.

When the match started after school, apparently Noboru seemed like he was going to win, but he overestimated his opponent and Testuya took the win with his new deck Baku made. After that, Gao apologized and realized that a deck builders duty was harder than it looked and everything went back to normal and they had decided their team name and so did Shun's team. Gao's team decided on the name, "Fusées de Soleil" and Shun's team thought of "Heroes of Olympus".

The next day was a big day since it was the ABC cup preliminaries were going to begin. There was a speech from the principle of the school and off the battles started.

Of course, Paruko took the announcer spot and announced, "Welcome back, we've seen some exciting battles today. Now it's time to go over the rules this elementary school qualifier, this year the officials have deemed worthy of five participates of each elementary and middle school for this year's buddy competition. They also must win five buddy fights to proceed in the fight against the middle school students, the main event of the ABC cup. Oh wow, Zanya Kisaragi of Team Kisaragi, top ranked team of the sixth grade, is already one win away from passing the qualifier."

A man with long blue hair and orange eyes that was wearing a white outfit, smirked as he knew he was going to win. "I draw and charge in draw! Get ready, my cyber ninja technique is flawless. You're not going to even know what hit you. Buddy call, Tsukikage, to the center…." Zanya ordered as his ninja armored buddy disappeared and reappeared in the center of the field. "….Accelerate Ninja Haiti, attack the center….." His copper plated ninja started to speed up at the dragon sword gentleman and he tried to strike, but failed as he disappeared and Tsukikage took the final blow as his opponent's life points hit zero.

"_Game over. Winner, Zanya Kisaragi!"_

"The first team to advance is the only elementary school, who won over the middle school last year. You know who I'm talking about Zanya Kisaragi who is the user of the Katana World."

After that Testuya was the second person to be representing the ABC cup. Noboru was the third person to be accepted and Gao was the fourth. Shun was in the middle of his battle with a kid with short spikey red hair and eyes. Though he had a nasty scare across his face, he was wearing red t-shirt with dark black jeans. His core gadget was a huge sword.

"And here is the last battle folks. Shun Kyoto of team Heroes of Olympus, who is not ranked, but won against Rouga Aragami, is now facing Takihara Nagoshi, who is fourth rank in the sixth grade. Right now, Takihara has out his Twin Headed Blade Dragon, Beldor who is a size three buddy and has the ability to attack twice if he discards a gauge. Shun has managed to bring out Kronos, a rare buddy card, but his center is wide open. With Shun down to four life points and Takihara down to six, it will take some sort of miracle to pull of this win." Paruko stated as she watched.

On the field was an armored dragon that was red who was holding to twin blades in hand roared in anticipation to fight in the middle. The opposite of Beldor was only a man wearing black robes and was holding a staff with an hourglass on the tip. The man had long black hair and purple eyes. He was on the right of Shun's field.

"Now I discard a gauge to attack you directly, get him Beldor!" Takihara said as one of his gauge cards disappeared and Bedor's blades were on fire.

"Twin Execution!" The red dragon roared as he began his advance to Shun to srike

"I cast Barrier!" Shun immediately countered as a clear blue shield shielded him from Bedor's attack, ending Takihara's move.

"Wow, with a timely save, Shun used Barrier to protect him from any harm for one turn, amazing." The pink announcer replied.

"Good thing he thought of using Barrier or he would have been through." Baku said relieved.

"Yeah, but I have a feeling, Shun's already going to win." Gao stated with a huge grin on his face.

"Draw, charge in draw! I equip Divinity Staff and call out Zeus to the left….." Shun replied as he equipped his staff and Zeus appeared. "…..Now Zeus, attack with me against Beldor…." Zeus agreed as they both made their way in the middle field facing Beldor and they both blasted a beam of light. "…I cast Offering to the Gods!" Zeus power grew inside him and a renewal and sent a bolt of lightning at Beldor, who immediately disappeared.

"I don't believe it, Shun Kyoto manage to destroy Takihara's buddy monster." Paruko said.

"Now Kronos, it's your turn."

"Ruin is what you will receive!" The titan yelled as he blasted the sixth grader bringing down his life points to three.

"Takihara's life points are down to three!" Shiki yelled with excitement.

"Now Shun can finish it." Her brother stated with a smile.

"Final phase, Kronos Strike!" Shun said and a circle appeared focused energy before Shun yelled, "Strike" and a beam shot out and hit Takihara which left his life points to zero.

"With that, Shun Kyoto not only defeats Rouga Aragami, the top ranked in the eighth grade, but has bested Takihara Nagoshi. An outstanding victory and this concludes the elementary qualifiers, the five teams have been determined. All right folks, buckle up, I'm going to interviewing the five teams that are representing for the elementary for the tournament….." Paruko replied as she sped up to Zanya to ask her question. "…..Excited for the next round?"

"G-GIRL!" He quickly said as he disappeared, leaving leaves behind.

"Well, how about you guys?" A few words about your win today?" She tried to ask Testuya, but he was smiling as he took out a banana out of his hair.

"Man, it was like, bananas, yo!"

"I'm not going to give up just yet. Any thoughts sir?" She asked Noboru, he looked pretty bored.

"Gao just got lucky again and Shun…..I can't wait go up against in the finals."

"Yes, yes, very illuminating. What about you, Shun?"

"I'm just glad to compete along with my teammates, the Hiashi twins." Shun simply said.

Then she asked Gao, who seemed to take most of her time, which made Shun smile at his childhood friend being recognized.

Behind a tree, a shady figure with spiked purple hair was wearing an aqua marine scarf with a purple t-shirt with a lighter purple sweater like jacket. He was accompanied by a woman with pale peach hair that covered her eyes and was wearing a white shirt and over it was a black long sleeve sweater.

"So that's Gao Mikado and Shun Kyoto, huh? They don't look like much if you ask me." The shady man said not impressed.

"But you've taken an interest in both of them all the same." The girl pointed out.

He smirked as he started to walk away. "Hehe, very perspective Megumi. Let me see, I'll need a cleaver strategy to throw to two off."

As he stopped next to him was a ninja masked demon wearing purple robes and had spiked pale white hair.

"By throw, you mean, to ruin the both of them, am I correct?"

He smirked as he held two back dice in his hand. "You know me well…." He tossed them up and he checked the numbers. "Mmmm, an odd number. I think I have an idea." He left it at that as he smirked again.

Chapter 3

After the qualifier, the Hiashi twins asked to tweak Shun's deck a bit and he agreed as they took it to their home, which was a huge white mansion. Their parents worked as CEO's for their own company and they were renowned for supplying money for the Buddy Police and to their higher-ups in that apartment.

"Shun did pretty well, but without the use of his Barrier card, he would have lost. We need to up his defense more so he can have his double bonus ability when a mage is fighting alongside another god." Shiro stated totally stumped.

"I wonder what card would be the best choice with a high defense and that can come back to protect Shun from damage…huh, I know…" Shiki said as she smiled as she flipped through her tablet to find the card she was looking for.

In Aibo Academy, Shun's group was on the roof along with Gao's and they seemed to have had the same idea of changing their decks.

"Hephaestus, the god of fire, huh?" Shun asked amused.

"Yeah Shun, with this card in your deck, by my readings, you will have a better chance to double your chances to team up with your other gods to a hundred and fifty percent. Hephaestus is able to be called to the field whenever your life points are four or below rather if it's in your deck or even in the discard zone and the best part is that his defense is ten thousand!" Shiki said with a smile.

Shun was a bit shocked to hear such a defense for one card.

"T-that's amazing Shiki. I will gladly use him."

"That's good since I've already set three of them in your deck; you're all set to go." Shiro replied as he handed Shun his deck.

"Thanks Shiro, with the new added mage to my deck; we'll be an unstoppable team."

As the "Heroes of Olympus" continued their card construction, they overheard Gao's group and Gao was very upset on the fact he would have to sacrifice one of his dragons, which is against his code of honor and denies Baku's new deck as takes it and leaves to think things over himself. After that, things got a bit complicated as Gao's deck by the name of Jin Magastu. Jin asks to challenge Gao to a buddy fight with Gao's own deck and he accepts. During the battle, Gao leans that sacrificing knight dragons aren't always a bad thing and he eventually won. As it turns out, Jin was doing a favor for Baku and it was all an act for Gao to learn to use his new deck with respect and honor.


End file.
